ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 84
A Figure to Chase After is the 6th episode of Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger series, and it was released on Febuary 10th, 2009. This episode starts, with Eiji Date and Ricardo Martinez, on their meeting after 7 years. It took time for a handshake, but then Eiji, raised his hand up, for it. It is time for the Title Match, and Ippo goes in his room, to see him and to do his best, but his family is there too. As Ippo seat next to Takamura, the fight starts. It shows both of them in a good shape and then as the bell rungs, Eiji throws an opening hit to Ricardo. Making the whole crowd in the arena, to raise their hands up. Synopsis Starts, on introducing the fighters to the journalists, after weigh-in, to the press conference. The announcer, says to start with the challenger, Date Eiji. Date standed up saying, that he would like to thank, Ricardo Martinez, for bringing the belt in Japan just for him. And then Ricardo stands up, and talks public for the very first time after his first appearance, previously. "I wouldn't expect, too much from him" has said to the journalists. The annoucner said to shake hands, with each other. None of Ricardo or Eiji, made a move, and keep starring. Until Date, raised his hand up, and gotten ready for a handshake. Ricardo did the same, like he was copying him. After shaking their hands, and the conference ended, Ippo was watching the conference, and almost couldn't breath, thinking of how it is while you are there. There was a phone ringing, and Ippo immediatelly went to pick it up, it was Takamura who just called him, to tell Ippo, to come at the place he is. After Ippo going there, Takamura said that he will be here any minute now. Ippo asked Takamura, of who will be here, and then Date appeared out of the fog. That's who Takamura was waiting for, and then they begun roadwork around Eiji's court. They've talked about Ricardo, the "legendary champion". After that, in the house were Eiji lives, his wife came to open the lights, and then he said to her not to turn them on. Eiji was telling her about what happend seven years ago, that somehow ricardo is like a devil, who took everything from him. The next day, the time for the match has come. At the Ryogoku Kokugikan, everyone was ready for the fight, with a really huge crowd. Takamura said that it's not an ordinary title match, but Eiji, a really good japanese boxer is fighting against the legend Ricardo. Then in the arena, they've showed Eiji's first title match against Ricardo, where he got beaten really easily, and that silenced the arena for a little until Eiji's latest title match against Ippo, were it got the crowd again happy. Ippo standed up, and went to the room were Eiji is. There it was his wife and his son, and while Ippo was speaking with his son, the door opens and Eiji comes out, walking next to Ippo, saying that he will be waiting for him on the world. Ippo is saying to himself, that Eiji will be his goal, if he wins against Ricardo. Then Ippo went again to the arena and sit, where Takamura, Aoki and Kimura were sitting, to watch the match.As the fighters get in, in the blue corner is Date Eiji and in the red corner Ricardo Martinez, with the champion raising the mexican flag on the japanese ring. The bell rungs and the opening hit comes from Eiji, making the whole arena to cheer for him. Information Characters Introduced *N/A Techniques Introduced *N/A Locations Introduced *Ryogoku Kokugikan Chronology WBAfeatherweightTitleMatch.png|Both fighters|linktext=Not shaking hands for a while. BlueCornerDateEiji.png|Blue Corner|linktext=Ranked 1st in WBA, Date Eiji from Japan. RedCornerRicardoMartinez.png|Red Corner|linktext=The WBA Champion, Ricardo Martinez from Mexico. OpeningHit.png|Opening hit!|linktext=Date Eiji throws a left, at Ricardo Martinez, right when the bell rung. Manga and Anime Differences *None. Category:Anime episodes